


Letters

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Edward Scissorhands (1990)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Peg visits, but Kim never does.





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own Edward Scissorhands nor am I profiting off this.

Peg brings letters each month. The walk is tiresome, especially in the summer, but she insists on visiting him. Nobody follows her at night. Nobody except for the mosquitoes and crickets.

Edward remains skittish, but allows her to read the letters from her and Kim.

Things are decent in the neighborhood. Nobody invites them to barbecues anymore. People refuse to smile at her in the grocery store.

People are more accepting of Kevin. They like to believe he went along with it for his family.

Kim wants to move away for college. She's sorry for not visiting.

_I miss you._


End file.
